


Mosquito Bites

by Virago77



Series: Summer Writing Challenge [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Papa!Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Summer writing challenge, daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: Derek deals with mosquito bites.





	Mosquito Bites

  1. Mosquito Bites



 

            “Don’t scratch baby,” Derek gently scolded as he helped his daughter into her pajama shorts and top.

            “But Papa, I’m soooo itchy,” she whined.

            Derek laughed at her dramatics, which were definitely given to her by her daddy.  “I know pup, but what happens when we scratch?”

            “It stops itching?” she giggled.

            Derek did his level best not to laugh at her cheek, the little shit!  She was definitely Stiles’ child.  “ _Lexi_ ,” he said in his best ‘Papa’ voice.

            “Okay, okay, scratching makes sores and then I could get a ‘fection,” she said solemnly.

            “ _Infection_ ,” he corrected, “But that’s right.  And infections are bad—”

            “Because I’m not a wolf,” she said sadly.

            Derek sighed; he’d been waiting for this conversation.  Of their five children, Lexi was the only one born without the lycanthropy gene.  They didn’t handle her with kid gloves, but her siblings knew to be especially careful with her when they were roughhousing.

            “Does it bother you that you’re not a wolf?” he asked as he helped her climb into bed.

            “Sometimes.  I want to do what the others can do,” she said.

            Derek climbed onto the bed and leaned against the headboard.  Lexi climbed onto him, resting her head against his chest.  “And other times?”

            “Other times I wanna be like Daddy.  He can do things the others can’t.”

            “That’s right pup, Daddy can do things to help the pack that no one else can.”

            “Not even you, Papa?”

            “Not even me.”

            “But you’re the alpha,” she gasped with wide eyes.

            “Sometimes even the alpha needs help protecting the pack.  And your daddy does a lot of things that I can’t do _because_ I’m a wolf.”

            “Like what?” she asked.

            “Like use mountain ash or wolfsbane.  And right now he’s making special ointment to help with your bites.”

            “Can daddy hurry?  I’m so itchy!”

            Derek smiled, “Papa can help a little,” he said, placed his hand on her knobby little knee and watched his veins turn black as he pulled as much of the sting and discomfort from her skin as he could.

            A short while later Stiles came with his homemade bug bite remedy.  Calamine lotion didn’t do anything but make him and Lexi messy.  So he had experimented with his herbs until he found something that would soothe the itch and sting for Lexi and himself, the only non-werewolves in the family.

            Derek held her and told her stories while Stiles applied the salve to the bites on her legs and arms.  Before long she dropped off to sleep.  Stiles helped Derek tuck her in, and then they headed to check on their other children.

            “Maybe you could experiment and find something to stop the bugs from biting,” Derek said as the left the room.

            “What’s the matter Derek, don’t like the taste of ointment on my skin?” Stiles teased.

            “Actually, no, it’s horrible, but that’s not what I meant.  I hate seeing Lexi suffer, and it’s a reminder that she’s different from the other kids.  I don’t want her to feel that way.”

            Stiles pulled Derek into a hug and kiss, “You’re such a good papa.  I’ll see what I can do, but it’s going to happen eventually, you know.”

            “I _do_ know, but I want to keep those thoughts from her head for as long as we can.”

            A loud thump and hollering coming from the twins’ room cut their conversation short because they had to investigate whatever mischief their oldest daughters were getting into before someone broke something.


End file.
